Your Fear: Interludes
by Lactobacillus
Summary: Kumpulan interlude/side story dari "Your Fear"


Suara pintu perpustakaan yang terbuka membuat gadis bersurai indigo itu sedikit tersentak. Ia seketika menutup buku catatan yang beberapa saat lalu menyibukkannya. Manik lavendernya melirik pintu yang baru saja ditutup kembali. Seorang pemuda berambut merah berjalan santai menuju rak buku yang berjejer. Pemuda itu sempat melirik gadis penjaga perpustakaan membuat hazelnutnya bertemu amatheis di balik kacamata gadis itu, sebelum sang gadis menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik poni tebalnya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menghela nafas. Ia sedang dalam mood terburuknya saat ini. Ia bahkan sampai meninggalkan kewajibannya sebagai wakil ketua OSIS. Ia yakin pasti ketua OSIS berambut jabrik itu sedang marah-marah saat ini. Dan tentu saja, ia tidak peduli.

Sebenarnya sudah beberapa hari ini pemuda itu dalam mood yang buruk. Ada "sedikit" konflik yang ia alami dengan seseorang. Seperti belum cukup buruk, ia kembali terlibat konflik dengan seseorang itu hari ini, saat jam istirahat tadi, di depan mesin penjual otomatis. Sepertinya, ia telah ditinggalkan oleh dewi fortuna.

Pemuda berambut merah itu kesal karena mengingat kejadian siang tadi. Ia tanpa sengaja meninju rak buku di depannya sehingga membuat suara yang cukup keras. Akibatnya gadis penjaga perpustakaan berambut indigo itu terlonjak kaget.

"Eekk..."

Pemuda berambut merah itu menoleh ke arah gadis berambut indigo yang berada tidak terlalu jauh darinya. Gadis itu menunduk sambil mencengkram ujung blazernya.

"Maaf." Pemuda itu membuka suara, membuat bahu gadis itu sedikit bergetar. "Aku mengagetkanmu?"

"M-mm..." Gadis itu menggumam. Remasan di ujung blazernya semakin kuat. Ia kemudian melanjutkan dengan tergagap. "T-tidak a-apa."

Gadis berambut indigo itu melirik pemuda berambut merah di depannya. Dari sudut matanya, ia dapat melihat pemuda itu memandanginya dengan intens. Hal itu membuatnya benar-benar gugup. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan keringat dingin mulai keluar di telapak tangannya. Penyebabnya tentu saja pemuda itu.

Gadis berambut indigo itu menghela nafas lega setelah pemuda berambut merah itu kembali dengan kesibukannya. Ia kemudian mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi bersemu merah. Ia tidak pernah menduga akan bertemu dengan pemuda yang mengisi pikirannya sejak hari pertama SMAnya.

Sebenarnya pertemuan gadis berambut indigo dengan pemuda berambut merah itu bisa dikatakan sederhana. Gadis itu masih ingat dengan jelas kejadian itu.

*

 _Hari itu adalah hari pertama gadis itu sebagai siswi SMA. Ia benar-benar semangat pagi itu. Ia bahkan bangun lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia tidak sabar untuk segera berangkat sekolah. Setelah sarapan, ia berpamitan dengan ayahnya. Ia juga tidak lupa berpamitan di depan kuil kecil dengan potret seorang wanita di sana._

 _Gadis itu berjalan dengan riang. Kelopak-kelopak sakura yang mekar memayungi trotoar yang ia lalui, seakan menyambutnya di hari pertamanya. Pemandangan inilah yang ingin ia saksikan, dikelilingi sakura di hari pertama sebagai siswi SMA, seperti pada novel favoritnya. Ia bahkan menolak tawaran ayahnya untuk mengantarnya._

 _Pada akhirnya, gadis itu menyesali pilihannya. Ia baru sadar setelah berjalan cukup jauh, kalau ia tidak tahu jalan menuju sekolahnya. Wajar saja, ini adalah kali pertama ia berjalan kaki menuju sekolah. Selama ini ia selalu diantar oleh ayahnya._

 _Gadis itu benar-benar kebingungan. Ia melirik kiri-kanan berharap bertemu dengan siswa lain dari sekolahnya. Akan tetapi tidak ada satu orangpun yang terlihat. Wajar saja, masih satu setengah jam lagi waktu normal Jepang untuk beraktifitas. Sialnya lagi, karena terlalu semangat, ia lupa membawa smartphonenya._

 _Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya di persimpangan jalan. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu arah mana yang harus ia tuju. Bahkan arah untuk kembali ke rumahnya ia sudah tidak ingat lagi. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Pandangannya mulai berembun. Ia benar-benar tidak menduga hari pertamanya akan menjadi seburuk ini. Ia pun mulai terisak._

 _"Oi..." Suara seorang pemuda membuat gadis itu tersentak. Ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat pemilik suara tersebut. Pemuda berambut merah berdiri beberapa meter di depan gadis itu. Ia dapat melihat seragam pemuda itu sama dengannya. Mata hazelnut pemuda itu menatapnya bosan. "Jangan bilang kau tersesat di hari pertamamu."_

 _"E-eh..." Gadis itu tercekat. Ia tidak pernah menduga pemuda di depannya bisa mengetahui kalau ia tersesat. Dan juga bagaimana pemuda itu bisa tahu kalau ini hari pertamanya. Gadis itu mengangguk lemah kemudian berbucara dengan tergagap. "Ba-bagaimana anda t-tahu?"_

 _"Hah..." Pemuda berambut merah itu menghela nafas lalu mulai menjelaskan. "Aku memperhatikanmu dari tadi. Kau mondar-mandir seperti orang kebingungan. Kau bahkan sampai menangis." Gadis itu langsung mengusap matanya dengan lengan blazernya. "Kalau kau penasaran bagaimana aku tahu kalau kau siswa baru, itu karena warna pita di blazermu. Warna merah untuk kelas 10, kan." Gadis itu melirik pita yang berada di ujung lengan dan pinggang blazernya. "Lagipula, tidak akan ada orang yang tersesat setelah satu tahun selalu ke tempat yang sama."_

 _Gadis itu memandang kagum pemuda di depannya. Ia bahkan tidak ingat kapan ia berhenti menangis._

 _"Kalau begitu, kau jalanlah duluan." Pemuda itu menunjukkan arah dengan wajahnya. "Aku akan menuntunmu dari belakang."_

 _"E-eh..." Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Bu-bukankah h-harusnya anda y-yang di d-depan."_

 _"Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak nyaman kalau ada orang yang membuntutiku dari belakang." Pemuda yang tadinya berwajah bosan itu mulai menyeringai, membuat gadis itu bergidik. "Dan juga, bukankah lebih menyenangkan mengendalikan orang dari belakang. Kau bisa memerintahkan mereka semaumu."_

 _Gadis itu benar-benar takjub dengan jawaban pemuda itu. Ia tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyumnya._

 _"Ayo jalan!" Gadis itu mengangguk, lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah yang ditunjukkan phda itu. "Oh iya. Sebelum itu..." Pemuda itu melempar sesuatu membuat gadis itu berhenti untuk menangkapnya. Itu adalah sebuah sapau tangan. "...bersihkan cairan yang keluar dari hidungmu. Kau ini gadis SMA, kan."_

*

Begitulah pertemuan pertama gadis berambut indigo dengan pemuda berambut merah itu. Memang sederhana, tapi bagi gadis iitu sangat bermakna. Ia tidak pernah melupakan pertemuan itu. Ia bahkan selalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantal karena malu setiap mengingat momen memalukan itu. Kemudian tersipu sambil mengingat aroma mocca pada sapu tangan pemuda itu, yang bahkan hingga sekarang belum ia kembalikan ke pemiliknya.

"Ano..."

"HA'I..." Gadis itu tanpa berteriak karena terkejut. Ia secara refleks bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia tidak sadar pria berambut merah itu sudah berada di depannya. Ia terlalu tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Butuh beberapa saat hungga ia berhasul menenangkan dirinya. "A-apa yang bi-bisa saya bantu?"

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan jilid selanjutnya." Pemuda itu meletakkan buku yang lumayan tebal di meja gadis itu. "Bisakah kau mencarikannya?"

"H-hai..." Gadis itu mencicit. "Tu-tunggu s-sebentar."

Pemuda berambut merah itu menatap kepergian gadis penjaga perpustakaan itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa familiar dengan gadis itu. Ia merasa pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu di suatu tempat. Ia menyerah untuk mengingatnya setelah beberapa saat. Perhatiannya kemudian tertuju pada buku catatan di atas meja. Sampul buku itu bergambar api merah di dalam lingkaran kuning. Sebuah nama tertulis di pojok atas buku itu, "Hyuga Hinata". Ia yakin jika buku itu pasti milik gadis penjaga perpustakaan itu.

Pemuda itu mulai bosan. Ia kemudian membuka buku catatan gadis itu. Halaman pertama buku itu sebagian besar kosong hanya ada sebuah kalimat di sana, "Forgotten Cinnamon Roll". Pemuda itu terkikik geli membaca tulisan tersebut. Ia menduga buku itu adalah "novel" yang dibuat gadis itu, dan kalimat tersebut adalah judulnya.

Pemuda itu kemudian menoleh ke arah di mana gadis itu sebelumnya pergi. Setelah memastikan aman, ia kemudian melanjutkan membaca "novel" tersebut.

Hal yang disadari pemuda tersebut setelah membaca "novel" gadis itu adalah, satu-satunya yang berhubungan dengan judul "novel" tersebut yaitu makanan favorit sang karakter utama. Ia bahkan hampir menyemburkan tawanya karena hal tersebut. "Novel" itu bertemakan tentang peperangan antar galaksi yang berkecamuk. Hanya saja penulisan gadis itu membuat cerita yang harusnya tegang malah membuat pemuda itu terkikik geli.

Sejujurnya, menurut pemuda berambut merah itu, alur cerita dari "novel" gadis itu cukup menarik, terlepas dari penulisan dan tentu saja judulnya.

"Novel" itu menceritakan tentang seorang pemuda pemalu yang sangat lemah. Pemuda itu bahkan lebih lemah dari adik laki-lakinya. Pemuda itu adalah putra dari seorang jendral besar, dan ia adalah pewaris dari ayahnya. Karena tidak ingin ayahnya kecewa, pemuda itu bertekad untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Ia pun memutuskan untuk berpetualang mengelilingi galaksi.

Petualangan pemuda itu sangat jauh dari kata lancar. Baru saja ia memulai petualangannya, ia telah dihadapi oleh permasalahan yang mengancam nyawanya. Pemuda itu benar-benar putus asa saat itu. Ia bahkan sudah bersiap untuk kehilangan nyawanya. Hingga seorang gadis muncul di depannya.

Gadis itu adalah pemimpin bajak laut antar galaksi. Ia adalah orang yang bisa mengendalikan siapapun bahkan pemerintah. Gadis itu dijuluki "Scorpion the Puppets' Master". Gadis itu menawarkan pemuda itu kekuatan dengan syarat ia menjadikan pemuda itu salah satu bonekanya. Pemuda itu setuju dengan tawaran tersebut. Akhirnya ia bisa menunjukkan pada ayahnya, bahwa ia pantas menjadi pewaris.

Seiring berjalan waktu, pemuda itu selalu berada di dekat gadis itu sebagai boneka gadis tersebut. Ia akhirnya jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Tapi ia memilih untuk memendamnya. Hingga akhirnya pemuda dan gadis itu sama-sama mencapai tujuannya masing-masing. Dan mereka tidak bertemu lagi sejak saat itu.

Pemuda berambut merah itu mengernyitkan alisnya. "Novel" gadis itu hanya sampai di sana. Ia dapat melihat bekas robekan pada halaman berikutnya. Ia terus membalik halaman buku itu hingga ia sampai di halaman terakhir. Tulisan di halaman itu membuat pemuda berambut merah itu terkejut, sebelum kemudian tersenyum tulus. Ia meraih pensil yang tegeletak di meja, lalu menulis pada halaman itu.

BRUK

Suara benda terjatuh membuat pemuda berambut merah itu menoleh. Gadis penjaga perpustakaan berambut indigo itu berdiri di sana. Ia dapat melihat mata gadis itu terbelalak. Pemuda itu tertegun saat melihat manik amatheis gadis itu. Baru kali ini memperhatikan mata gadis itu.

Gadis itu tersadar setelah beberapa saat. Ia kemudian memungut buku yang ia jatuhkan tadi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan gugup ke arah mejanya.

"I-ini bu-bu-bu-bukunya." Gadis itu semakin tergagap. Ia menyerahkan buku yang pemuda itu minta, kemudian menyodorkannya berkas. "Si-si-silahkan isi b-b-berkasnya."

Gadis itu menunduk. Tangannya meremas ujung blazernya. Ia berdoa pamuda itu tidak membaca isi bukunya.

Gadis itu sedikit terlonjak saat pemuda di depannya menyerahkan berkas piminjaman buku. Ia dapat melihat tulisan rapi pemuda itu. Pada kolom nama tertulis "Akasuna Sasori".

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pemuda itu berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Ia meraih gagang pintu lalu membukanya. Tepat sebelum pemuda itu keluar, ia berhenti lalu menoleh ke arah gadis itu.

"Hei..." Gadis itu menoleh ke arah pemuda itu. Ia kemudian tersenyum, senyum yang lembut, hingga membuat gadis itu menahan nafasnya. "Menurutku gadis itu mengingat pemuda itu. Pasti."

Gadis itu merosot lemas begitu pintu perpustakaan tertutup. Ia sadar satu hal, pemuda itu membaca isi bukunya. Ia merasa ingin menggali tanah dan mengubur dirinya saat ini juga.

Gadis itu menghela nafas. Ia kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di meja sembari meraih bukunya. Baru saja ia membuka halaman terakhir bukunya, ia langsung terlonjak. Ada tulisan di sana, yang menurut ingatannya, bukan miliknya. Ia kemudian membacanya.

 **Pada suatu hari pemuda itu berada di sebuah toko. Toko tersebut saat itu sedang sepi. Hanya ada pemuda itu di sana.**

 **Kemudian pintu toko itu terbuka. Pemuda itu tertegun melihat sosok yang baru saja memasuki toko tersebut. Dia adalah gadis yang selalu ada di pikirannya.**

 **Pandangan mereka bertemu. Tapi sepertinya gadis itu tak lagi mengingatnya. Pemuda itu merasakan sesak di dadanya. Ia kemudian menggumam.**

 **"Apakah kau masih mengingatku?"**

Gadis itu menatap bukunya. Ia sangat ingat jika beberapa menit lalu ia menulis tulisan tersebut. Harusnya tidak ada lagi tulisan lain di sana. Akan tetapi, di bawah tulisan tersebut ada dua paragraf yang tertulis. Gadis itu membacanya.

 **Pemuda itu mengerjap. Baru beberapa saat luput dari pengelihatannya, gadis itu telah lenyap. Pemuda itu menunduk sedih.**

 **"Aku mengingatmu." Pemuda itu membelalakkan matanya mendengar suara familiar dari belakangnya. Ia menoleh. Gadis itu di sana, tersenyum lembut ke arah pemuda itu. "Maafkan aku, yang sedikit melupakanmu."**

Dan malam itu, gadis berambut indigo itu tidak bisa tidur semalaman.

 **TBC?**


End file.
